Lindsey Thorndyke
*Magdalena Korczyńska *Katrin Fröhlich *Silvia Goiabeira *Lee Yeon-gran *Qian Xinyu *Xiaolan Chen |age = *37 File:Sonicx-ep51-eye2.jpg *43 |birthplace = |family = *Nelson Thorndyke *Sam Speed *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke |nickname =*Ms. Thorndyke |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 170 cm |weight = Secret |hair color = Orange |skin color = White |eye color = Blue |attire = |alignment = Good |food = |likes = *Her family *Extreme things *Jewelry *Acting |dislikes = *Not being able to spend time with Chris *Loss of her son |skills = Acting }} (neè Fair) is a character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. She is a famous actress, the mother of Christopher Thorndyke and the wife of Nelson Thorndyke. History Anime Past Lindsey is a movie star and is highly famous, but because of her career, she rarely had time for her family. Due to Lindsey's constant absence, her son Chris developed unnoticeable problems dealing with separation from her and her relationship. It wasn't resolved until the second-to-last episode of season 2. New World Saga Lindsey's first notable role had her as the guest of honor at a party Chris held for her coming home. She had to leave before she was able to see it through however. This made her consider herself a bad mother because she had to leave without seeing the party through or saying goodbye to Chris before leaving. Chaos Emerald Saga One of Lindsey's more notable movie screenings had them filming at a haunted castle that was under the control of King Boom Boo and his minions, the Booms. During one of her nights in the castle, Lindsey was putting on makeup in her room when the Booms decided to pull tricks on her before kidnapping her. She was later saved by Chris when he used the Talisman against King Boom Boo to free her, Sonic, and the others. However, Lindsey believed it all to be a dream, or part of a movie, until she was told everything later on. While Lindsey worked on another of her movies, Nelson bought the purple Chaos Emerald from a jewelry shop and constructed a complicated plan to give it to her during one of her movie screenings for their wedding anniversary. Unfortunately, his plan backfired when he tripped and fell, causing the Chaos Emerald to emit powerful discharges that damaged the sound stage. This angered Lindsey and led to an argument with Nelson. However, Nelson's gift was soon after stolen by Dr. Eggman, who unleashed E-74 Weazo to attack Lindsey and Chris, forcing Nelson to protect them until Sonic and Knuckles were able to destroy E-74. Despite the severity of it all, the incident managed to strengthen the family bonds between Lindsey, Nelson, and Chris. As for their wedding anniversary, despite losing the Chaos Emerald, it still went on, just not as Nelson had planned it. Chaos Saga There was a time in an episode where she had found the yellow Chaos Emerald and gave it to Cream the Rabbit simply because the color seemed to match. Shadow Saga Emerl Saga Homebound Saga When Chris ran away with Sonic during Project Homebound, Lindsey and her husband came to realize how they had left Chris with a lonely life. As such, they resolved to spend more time with Chris like a real family, and eventually find him at their old lakeside cabin after Sonic departed to return to his world on his own via Chaos Control. Metarex Saga Six years later, sometime after Chris traveled to Sonic's world, Nelson and Lindsey found a note from him and revealed it to Chuck, Frances, Danny, and Helen. However, despite their worries about Chris, Chuck and Chris' friends assured them that he would be fine. However, they were permitted to send several of Chris' items through the portal to him, which were transported to him on the Blue Typhoon by the Chaotix. Personality Lindsey is a very caring, kind-hearted, yet dimwitted mother who only wants what is best for her son, even if she usually has no idea of which direction to turn. She has been regretful of how her busy lifestyle constantly keeps her away from her son and along with her husband, she was able to afford a beautiful mansion so that he could enjoy a luxurious lifestyle. Whenever they get together, it usually is not for very long and it has led her to believe that she is indeed a terrible mother on occasion. Regardless, Lindsey was oblivious how deeply emotionally scarred Chris was by her and her husband's absence in his life, but they made it better in the end when they remembered a special vacationing area they all used to visit when they seemed more like a normal family. She is very over-excitable and, due to her overly-excessive dimwitted thoughts and actions, often takes things to the extreme. For example, she sky-dives from a helicopter in order to land on the balcony of her house just so she could visit Chris when he had a small cold. She sometimes tends to act a bit oblivious to certain things as well. She is also shown to be a terrible cook, but enjoys working in the kitchen nonetheless. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Adults